


Taking The Shot

by bzarcher



Series: Widow/Tracer Fics [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Podfic Welcome, Post-Talon, birb, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The woman who was once Amélie Lacroix was laying prone on a rooftop, one eye closed, the other carefully lining up her shot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking The Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krasimer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/gifts).



The woman who was once Amélie Lacroix was laying prone on a rooftop, one eye closed, the other carefully lining up her shot.

Since leaving Talon, she hadn’t felt comfortable calling herself “Widowmaker”, either. That was a name that had been manufactured for her – forced on her, just like the changes to her skin color and the tattoos that now marked her body.  She still worked to find a name which truly felt her own, but she would still answer to that one, for now.

She had to admit that she did like the stylized spider on her back, but the “cute” turn of phrase they’d tattooed around her arm…that might go, eventually. The tattoo also had a practical purpose - hiding the scars from surgery Talon had performed, modifying the slow-twitch muscles in her arm, making her aim that much more deadly. Perhaps if the scars, too, could be repaired, she might have the tattoo removed.

Perhaps.

For now…she had her shot. Range was locked in. Target confirmed. Unconsciously, she followed the routine that had been drilled into her throughout her training.

 _Breathe._ Drawing the air in through her nose, then slowly emptying her lungs.

 _Aim._ Fingers sliding into their places, ready.

 _Slack._ Her body stills, the modifications still showing their uses as she feels the world fall away to this perfect moment.

_Squeeze._

The metallic _click!_ of the shutter seems louder than any gunshot she had ever fired. The camera’s body hums against her cheek, and she moves to a sitting position, her hands breaking down the lens and putting covers back into place.

She’s admiring her work in the small display built into the back of the camera body when she feels a rush of displaced air, and a warm body settling down next to her.

“What’cha lookin’ at, luv?”

Tracer – Lena - is trying to crane her neck to get a good look, her accelerator’s harness pressing against the former Widowmaker’s side. Rather than answer in words, she turns the camera to show her latest work.

Even though the picture had been taken from almost three hundred meters away, the shot is perfectly framed. The Bastion unit who had become another member of this strange family, sitting on a long bench that had been placed in the gardens of the Gibraltar base.

 Despite his lack of facial expression, the photograph had managed to capture a sense of wonder from the tilt of the omnic’s head and his body language, the machine’s hand gingerly outstretched towards the nest resting on its opposite shoulder, and the three small fledglings whose heads barely peeked above the woven thatch and twigs.

“Ohh,” the Englishwoman breathed, “that is amazing. It’s a beautiful shot.”

“I am quite proud of it. Perhaps I will make a print of this one.”

Lena beamed at the idea, then blinked. Her eyes brightened to an almost deranged degree, and then the smaller woman began to giggle uncontrollably, her chest shaking with amusement as her lover’s brows knit in confusion.

“What on earth is so funny?”

“Haha…I…hee…I just realized, if you keep this up, hehee…we could start calling you shutterbug!”

“I still have my rifle, _cherie_.”

“Aww, you wouldn’t!”

The woman who had been Amélie Lacroix looked down at this little slip of a thing who had somehow become the best part of her life, and pressed a gentle kiss against her forehead.

“Well, perhaps not. After all, you are still holding my camera.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble that popped up in my head. The idea of Widowmaker / Amelie being a photographer comes from "My Heart Has Me Afraid" by Krasimer - go read! And then go tell them to write more, because that series is great.


End file.
